Dreaming of Kagome?
by SirCommodoreFlippyFins
Summary: Is Kagome really the girl in Kineade's dreams? A story of a boy who has dreams of a girl and he thinks it is Kagome.


Dreaming of Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone ( no matter how much I wish I do ) or anything having to do with Inuyasha. :: cries :: Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own Junpei, Kineade, Mrs. Urerashi, and maybe some future characters. In shorter words ME NO OWN!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fan fic. Actually, this is my first attempt at a fan fic altogether. Please R&R, flames are accepted but please be nice. Do not tell me my writing sucks…I already know that I do not write that well.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Scene Change: * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Thinking: ' '  
  
Talking: " "  
  
Dream: ** **  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
** I love you. WHAT!? Who are you? Heh heh, who do you think silly? I love you, so much! **  
  
Kineade jumped up.  
  
Kinaede: 'Oh. It was only a dream. Wait, who could that girl of been?'  
  
Mrs. Urerashi: Kineade! Breakfast!  
  
Kineade: Coming Mamá!  
  
Kineade got out of bed and dressed in his school uniform. Downstairs Kineade saw his mom doing dishes and his brother playing with his new birthday toys. Kineades father died right after Junpei was born.  
  
Junpei: Nii-san!  
  
Kineade: Good morning Junpei-chan. I really should be going now.  
  
Kineade grabbed his lunch and kissed his mom goodbye.  
  
Kineade: Ja-ne!  
  
Junpei & Mrs. Urerashi: Ja-ne!  
  
Kineade walked about halfway to school before he ran into Kagome.  
  
Konnichiwa Kineade-kun! Konnichiwa Kagome-san.  
  
Kineade: 'Kagome? Could that of been the voice I heard in my dream?'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Inuyasha: "What is taking her so long!?"  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the lip of the well.  
  
Shippou: "Kagomesaid three days! It has only been two. She will be back tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha: heh! I guess it is back to Keade's."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kagome: "Gotta go! Bye everyone."  
  
Kagome walked back to the well that she knew all too well and jumped in.  
  
Kagome: 'It has been three days, I wonder what everyone has been doing.'  
  
Kagome threw her over the wells lip and climbed up and sat on the wooden railing.  
  
"Kagome's back! Hi Kagome!" "Hey Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome: "I brought lunch for everyone."  
  
Kagome and Sango set out a blanket and laid out food for everyone. As Inuyasha was enjoying his ramen, Shippou pigged out on all the sushi and other delicious food Kagome made for them. Inuyasha's ears started twitching.  
  
Inuyasha: "Someones coming."  
  
Everyone stopped and listened for someone. 'Naraku…'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Back in Kagome's time Kineade was still wondering who he could have heard in his dream. He was still hearing that girls voice, always saying the same thing. Still, he was hearing I love you, I love you so much.   
  
Kineade: 'What could this mean? What does this mean!? Could Kagome actually l-love me?'  
  
Kineade troubled himself over this for so long. 'Kagome…'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Inuyasha: "Stay back!"  
  
A huge whirlwind came through into the clearing of the well.   
  
Kagome: 'Kouga!'   
  
The whirlwind stopped in front of Kagome.  
  
Kouga: " Kagome-chan, I have been waiting for you to come back."  
  
Inuyasha: " Don't you touch Kagome! You lay a finger on her and I will kill you!"  
  
Kagome: 'K-Kouga-kun"  
  
Kouga: "Come with me, you do not need this dogface."  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsaiga. Kouga noticed and the turned to Kagome.  
  
Kouga: "I will be back for you. You are my woman." With that Kouga left.  
  
Sango: "It is getting late. Maybe we should set up camp."  
  
Sango looked around at everyone. Miroku was gone! Kagome and Shippou were staring at Inuyasha.   
  
Sango: 'Where could Miroku be?'  
  
Right as Sango looked down to see Kirara at her side she felt something behind her.   
  
Sango: 'MIROKU!'  
  
Sango turned around and found Miroku's hand on her ass.  
  
Sango: "Houshi, HENTAI!"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku as hard as she could, leaving a red handprint on his face.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Again, flames are accepted, but please be nice. Hope you liked. Review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please review. I will be good. I am still sane… So far. 


End file.
